Golden Sun: Hearts Abound
by Datenma
Summary: Shonen-ai! Picard&Felix It's Valentine's Day and Felix is wondering if he will ever find that special someone just for him.


Hearts Abound

By: Padfoot-chan

I did not plan on writing a Picard/Felix fanfic because there are so many out there…but Talas, The Death Angel suggested it so I thought I would try my hand at it before getting back to my Robin/Ivan stories. If you don't know by now, I used the Japanese names for the characters-haven't said that in a long time XD

This is SHONEN-AI! If you don't like it then do not read it. Don't flame, but constructive criticism is always welcome ^^ The couples for this are Picard/Felix and a little bit of Robin/Ivan and a little bit of Gerald/Jenna. And surprise, surprised: Alex/Mary! I like that couple for some reason ^^

Disclaimer: I do not know Golden Sun.

Robin: There should be more of Ivan and me.

…*sweatdrops* I agree but you two get your own stories from me, now it's Felix and Picard's turn. Now on with the story! Read and Review please! And I know it's a little late for a Valentine's Day theme story but that's all I could think of, besides, White Day was just last month XP

**Talas, The Death Angel**: since you thought I could do it, this story is dedicate to you ^^

~.~

It's Valentine's Day again. The stupidest holiday ever created in my opinion. Couples all over Haidia Village get together around this time of year and are extra "lovey-dovey", don't tell Gerald I said that or he would use that against me until the day I died. Even Robin and Ivan have been seen running around the village holding hands and giggling like ninnies.  They are usually careful not to let anyone see them, not that it matters anymore, though,  practically everyone in Haidia knows that they are together now.

None of that is for me, though. I do not need it, anyway. I have never really found time to "fall in love" between nearly drowning when I was fifteen and trying to save my parents from those crazy Proxians. I do admit that I was attracted to Sheba for a short time but I grew out of it when her true personality bled through. I suppose I am attractive. My mother said that I am, many of the girls in Haidia have been eyeing me, and there were girls in the towns we visited that were practically throwing themselves at my feet. I cannot stand open displays of affection, though. It gets me flustered and I hate being flustered in front of people. I see it as a weakness. So, would love be a weakness?

I spoke with Robin about it once. He just smiled at me with that annoyingly knowing smile of his and he said that he would let me figure it out for myself. He said that it was different for certain people. Ivan is his strength. He fights only to protect him now. Now that I think about it, it would be nice to have someone to fight for. I miss having the excuse that I was out to save the world from total destruction or being able to say that I was in it to save my parents' lives. Now…? What do I have but this empty excuse to shed blood just because I need to.

A year has passed since we returned to Haidia Village and rebuilt it and I have dated some girls. They were nice and all but, I did not feel into it. My mind kept going back to my travels with Picard, Jenna, and Sheba. How we fought against sometimes-unbeatable odds but managed to pull through every time because we were there for each other and we had something important to fight for. I sometimes talked to my dates about this and they would ooh and ahh and tell me how brave I must have been to fight against those monsters. I do not see it like that. Every warrior must have fear of death or they are nothing. If you do not fear, you are not worth my time. When I tell them this, they obviously do not understand so I call it a night early and return home, alone again.

What am I looking for in a relationship? Someone who understands what it is like to feel fear in a battle and come out on the brink of death? That is a lot to ask for. Am I looking for a warrior who can rival even my own strength? That is an outlandish wish to say the least. There is no one in Haidia Village like that, except my friends and I am not about to date one of them.

Mary is a nice girl but she is back with Alex. It was weird, really. Alex suddenly appeared in Haidia Village, his clothes torn and covered in blood. Robin and I helped him back to Mary's house and she nursed him back to health. It turned out that Alex was really in love with Mary and Mary still felt for her student. They are getting married next month and we are all happy for them, even though Alex did try to gain the power of Golden Sun. Even if Mary had not gotten together with Alex, it would not have worked out between us. I barely know her and we cannot really talk to each other as anything other than friends.

Sheba…I already said that I found her personality…unsavory to put it bluntly. I find her rather immature now. At first, I thought that she was mature for her age and that we could actual build a relationship with each other but after seeing the way she acted around my sister back in Madra, teasing Jenna about being Robin's girlfriend-when I knew that Robin already had a soft spot for Ivan in his heart. She was just too childish for someone like me, so I gave up on her and I consider her more of another little sister than a lover.

And Jenna…? I am not a fan of incest so I just want to put your minds to ease right now. Even if I was, Jenna is not my type. She is too hyperactive for me, especially when she is on a sugar high. Sometimes I actually pity Gerald for having to put up with her but then I remember his stupidity and go back to pitying my sister for ever marrying that great clod. Yes, my little sister is married to Gerald, to my great horror. They asked for my blessing and I was not about to deny my sister happiness, even though she could do much better. She did like Robin for the longest time but he had already found Ivan. I am just glad that she took it so well when she found out about those two. By "she took it so well" I mean she passed out when she found Robin and Ivan making out in their room. Not a very good way to find out that your childhood crush is gay. At least she did not scream. At first.

Maybe I am looking for what Alex and Mary have. A love that can surpass betrayal but I do not want to not trust the person I fall in love with. Mary may trust Alex now, she may never have really stopped trusting him, but I still do not trust him. He is capable of anything, maybe even more now that he returned from Mt. Aleph with that new power of his. However, I doubt that Mary would let him out of the house alone. You never see Alex without Mary and you never see Mary without Alex. I don't want that, either. It seems as if they do not trust each other to go out alone. I want someone who will trust me and support me in anything that I do. Is there someone out there like that?

Maybe I want what Gerald and Jenna have. They fight a lot but they do seem to really love each other or they would have ripped each other's heads off long ago. However, they can tell each other anything and they have a very honest relationship because they are not the kind of people who would not speak their mind. Yes, I would like something like that. Without the fighting of course. I might just kill my lover if we fought like the two of them did. I pity their children.

Maybe I am looking for a relationship like the one Robin and Ivan have. Their relationship is ideal. I remember seeing them together on Venus Lighthouse, how Robin fought for Ivan and how Ivan fought for Robin. There was a time when Menardi went to attack Ivan but Robin got in the way of her scythe. I would never have pegged Robin as the type of person to take a hit for another person. He nearly died but he seemed happy that Ivan was safe. After Mary healed his wounds, Ivan scolded Robin for jumping in front of him to take Menardi's attack. It was somewhat cute to see them together. They were like that when met up in Jupiter Lighthouse as well. They tried to keep their relationship secret to the rest of us but I could see it in Robin's eyes whenever he looked at Ivan. My father had the same look in his eyes whenever he looked at my mother.

  
That is what I want. Undying love, someone to protect and someone to protect me. But where can I find that? I am still young, so I should not be worried about it very much. However, seeing my childhood friends married or at least with someone that they plan to marry sometime soon gets to me. I am a little jealous even though I tell them that I do not need anyone. Jenna has hooked me up with a couple of her friends over the year but I never found what I wanted in any of them. Why do I have to be so meticulous? Am I just stubborn? What do I really want from a relationship? It cannot possibly be just wanting someone to protect and having someone to protect me or I would have gone after Sheba. So, what do I want, really?

It does not matter right now. I have to find a date for the celebration tonight in the plaza or Jenna will get mad at me. Haidia Village holds celebrations in the plaza whenever there are holidays like this. On Valentine's Day, the town is decked in pink and white streamers and banners with red hearts. It is rather exclusive since you have to have a date for the party or you cannot attend. Hmph. Just like the holiday, you have to have someone or you cannot have any fun. When I find the idiot who came up with this holiday, I am going to ring their little neck or run them through with my sword.

Venus, the goddess of my element, is said to be the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I should be a Mars Energist rather than a Venus Energist, at least then, my love for battle would be explained. The fact that I am a Venus Energist really annoys me, especially around this time of year.

Jenna wants me to go to this celebration so I have no choice but to find a date for the party or face the wrath of a very angry Mars Energist probably on a sugar high too. Jenna can get very touchy around this time, even Gerald has learned not to anger her during the holidays. It will be better to just do as she says so that no one gets hurt. Especially not me. I may be her big brother but that does not mean I am safe from harm. Which is really pathetic.

However, the party is several hours from now so I have time to find a date for the stupid celebration. Right now, I am waiting at the town gates for Picard to return from his trip to Lemuria. The others are busy with the decorations so they gave me the task of waiting for the Lemurian, I do not know why but Robin had a mischievous glint in his eyes when he suggested that I go wait for Picard. He must be planning something, I just wish I knew what that something was.

Picard left Haidia Village once the village had been repaired. He said that he had to go back to Lemuria to make sure that Weyard was out of danger and that King Hydros was pleased with the work that we had done. Picard said that he would be back as soon as he could but that had been months ago and we had not heard from him until yesterday, saying that he was on his way to Haidia Village with good news.

  
He said once when we were back in Lemuria that a moment to a Lemuria would feel like a lifetime to other people. For some reason I thought that he would have forgotten about us while he was in Lemuria and when that thought crossed my mind, my heart constricted with pain. I do not know why. Maybe…maybe Picard is the one that I have been looking for. But that is ridiculous, right? Maybe I should ask Robin how he knew Ivan was the one for him because I do feel differently about Picard than anyone else.

Picard is attractive, even I think so. He is mature, which is something that I look for in a person that I want to start a relationship with but…this is crazy. I cannot be in love with Picard. There is no way that I have fallen for another gay. I do find him very interesting. I like the way he talks…Oh, Venus! No, I cannot be falling for Picard of all people. Then again, I do enjoy his company and I was looking forward to seeing him again…wait, what AM I saying!?!

"Felix?" says a voice in front of me, pulling me away from my thoughts, "I did not know that you were going to await my arrival. I would have tried to get her faster if I had known." I look up quickly and come face to face with Picard, his golden eyes staring into my russet ones. Our faces are mere inches apart and I can feel his warm breath on my lips. This is too close for me. I have to get out of here.

Yelping slightly, I try to back away from the Lemurian but end up tripping over my boots and I fall backwards into a bush that is growing next to the town gates. "Felix…are you all right?" he asks, and I can tell that he is trying hard not to laugh at me. Hell, I would laugh at me right now if I were not sitting in a thorn bush.

"No…" I groan, "I think I'm stuck here." I try to pull myself out of the bush without cutting my clothing in the thick thorns of the bush. He walks over to me and offers me his hand. Blushing, I grab his wrist instead and he pulls me to my feet, a little too forcefully. As soon as I am on my feet, I collapse into his chest, my free hand going to his shoulder in attempts to steady my fall.

I am just glad that everyone is busy with the preparations for the party or I would have died from embarrassment. My face is already burning and my heart is pounding so loudly in my chest, I am sure Picard can hear it, if not at least feel it beating against his own chest like a drum.

"Feeling a bit klutz today, are we?" teases Picard. I blink.

What is with him today? Did Gerald brainwash him the last time he was here or something?

"No," I say grudgingly, shrugging him off and pulling out of his grasp, "You just startled me." Picard smiles knowingly and nods to me.

"Shall we go back to your house now?" he asks, "I spent all night trying to get to Haidia Village today so I am very tiered." I smirk at this and lead the way to my house. I moved out of my parents' house because Gerald move in and I could not stand seeing him hanging all over my little sister.

"You obviously lost track of time while you were out at sea." I comment, "Jenna is not going to let you skip out on the Valentine's Day party tonight. Sorry, Picard, but you are going to have to go and to go, you are going to have to find a date for the party."

"I am sure that no one is even going to notice that I am gone." he tires, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawns. I glance back at him and smile to myself before turning back around to make sure that I do not crash into any buildings or anyone.

"You know Jenna. She knows that you were coming to Haidia Village today so she is going to expect you to be at the party." I say to him as we finally reach my house. I pull the door open and we step inside, "And if you are not there, she is going to hunt you down like a dog."

"But I do not have anyone to go with, Felix." he explains to me as he follows me down the hallway to the guestroom, "Where would the point be in me going to a Valentine's part if I have no one to go with? Besides, they won't even let me go without someone, right?"

"Right. Look, I don't have anyone to go with either but Jenna is still making me go." We reach the guestroom and I open the door for him before taking a step back to let him through the doorway, "The party is in six hours. I will come get you then but right now I need to find Robin and talk to him about something."

A mischievous smile plays across the Lemurian's lips, "So…does this mean we are going to the party _together_?" I really do not like how he just said that. I flush again and turn my head, hurrying down the hallway before he can stop me.

"Just get some rest and I'll be back in six hours." I call back to him before running out the door and closing it behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. Picard has been acting strange every since he returned from Lemuria. Maybe he ate some bad fish or something. Wait, what was that good news he wanted to tell us. Dammit. I forgot to ask him. I guest I will just have to ask him later on.

Now I need to find out where Robin is. Probably somewhere with Ivan, like usual. Great, those two could be anywhere. Familiar laughter reaches my ears as I head up the path, into the woods. It sounds like Robin and Ivan. Perfect! That was not that hard after all. I hurry through the woods until I reach a clearing where I see Robin and Ivan sitting on the ground, leaning back against a tree.

I clear my throat when they do not notice me and the both of them turn, rather startled. They wave to me and I smile nervously back at them. I hope that I was not interrupting anything or Robin might rip my head off if he ever gets me alone. I turn to Robin but he seems happy enough, "Robin, I wanted to speak with you about something important." He and Ivan exchange confused looks before Ivan lifts himself to his knees and kisses Robin's cheek.

"I need to go help out with the decorations, anyway. I'll see you later, Robin." He gets to his feet and nods to me before heading back to Haidia Village. I walk over to Robin and he stands up, watching Ivan until he disappears through a thick of trees. He turns to me now and frowns.  
  
"What's up, Felix?" I jump, my eye twitching.  
  
"What's up? Nothing's up. Why would you think that something was up, Robin? Can't I just come to talk with my best friend?" He sighs, obviously I cannot fool him, even after being enemies for almost a year.

"I know you, Felix. You normally would not come seek me out unless it was something big and you yourself said that you wanted to talk to me about something important." he says, "And Ivan could sense that it was something you wanted to talk to me about alone, or else he would not have left. So what is it?" I bow my head. Might as well get this over with.

"How did you know that Ivan was the one for you, Robin?" He seems surprised by my question but he smiles quickly and leans back against the tree he is standing in front of.

"Well, I do not really know when it happened but I think it was back in Mercury Lighthouse when we were fighting Satyuros." he says, "Ivan was about to get hit by one of Satyuros' attacks and something in me just clicked. He could have been seriously injured if he were to take Satyuros' attack head on, maybe he could have even been killed. I could not allow that to happen to Ivan. I charged at Satyuros without even thinking about what would happen to me. Only one thing was playing in my mind the whole time and that was that I really loved Ivan and had to protect him by any means possible. I suppose it was then that I realized what my true feelings where for him.

It isn't like you to ask questions like this, Felix. Do you think you found your special someone?" I blush again and turn away from him, looking over at the pond in the clearing.

"Maybe but…I am not so sure if he loves me back." …Wait, did I just said he? Shit. Robin blinks behind me and walks around to face me.

"It's Picard, isn't it?"

"What, have you somehow gained the ability to use Mind Read like Ivan?" I ask, groaning. He smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"You do not need Mind Read to be able to tell that you are in love with Picard. I saw the way you two acted together and I noticed that you were a little out of it ever since he left for Lemuria. I knew that you would like to see him again so I suggested that you be the one to go meet him at the town gates." he says, "I have not known Picard as long as I have known you but it does seem that he cares for you a great deal as well."

"How could you know? I did not even know it myself."

"Isn't that the way it always is?" he asks me, smiling, "If you want…Ivan could Mind Read him to find out." I shake my head, blushing crimson now, "Very well then, but you had better tell him or you might never get the chance to do some again. He could leave for Lemuria soon. It still is his home, Felix, and unless he has a very good reason to stay behind, I have a feeling that he might leave once he rests up."

"I can't just come out and tell him…" I say, now in a panic. This is not what I had in mind, "That would be rude, wouldn't it? And what if you're wrong? What if he doesn't love me back? Even if he did…what would I say? How…?"  
  


"Just tell him what is in your heart, Felix." says Robin, punching me in my shoulder, "You can never go wrong if you says what is in your heart. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity." He laughs.  
  
"I am sure that Gerald has already stripped you of that." I smile, "So, are you going to tell him or am I going to have to tell him that you love him myself?"

"You wouldn't dare…" He holds out his hand and I can feel that he is about to cast Teleport, "Alright, alright! I'll tell him right now." I hurry out of the clearing and back into the woods, passing a confused Ivan on my way back to my house. I have to tell Picard. Robin is right, he could return to Lemuria soon if he does not have a reason to stay behind. I want to be the reason he stays here. I want him to be the someone that I protect. I want him to protect me. I do love Picard.

I trip and crash into my front door before I finally manage to throw it open. I want Picard to love me back. What do I have to lose? I want to stay beside him but if he does not love me back, if he does not have a reason to remain here, he is sure to leave for Lemuria and then what would I do?

I slow to a walk as I reach the guestroom. Biting my bottom lip, I knock lightly on the door and a second later, Picard opens it, his aqua hair in a shambles. I smile in spite of myself but shake it off, giving him my most serious look. He frowns, "Is there something wrong, Felix? Please do not tell me that my six hours are up already." I shake my head.

"There is something that I need to tell you, Picard."

  
"Yes?"

"I love you." Not wanting to be turned down, I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. To my great surprise, he is kissing me back. Picard is kissing me back! My knees buckle but he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up, carrying me into his room and closing the door behind us.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad, not now that I have someone.

"I love you too, Felix."

-Owari-

*evil cackle* I had fun writing from Felix's point of view. I always make it so that Robin and Felix are best friends for some reason. Maybe it's because somewhere in my mind I think Robin or Felix or Gerald said that Robin and Felix were best friends…maybe I had a weird dream where it said they were but I think they should be anyway. This is the first story where the main couple is Picard/Felix. Most of my stories are Robin/Ivan but there is Felix/Picard in my other stories. I finished this story in less than a day! Wow! Padfoot-chan record right there!  
  
Alex: I'm so proud ^^ I really am.  
  
Now that's saying something ^_^ Read and review please. I want to know how I did.


End file.
